InuKag Poem
by LivingPerfection
Summary: Exactly as it says. My first inukag poem. I hope you read it. It's just got angst, and love... and a baby?


A.N. Go me! my first poem. Okay it's got a story added, but don't they all? anyway, read it! and read the note in the bottem.

_She looked around  
As if it were the first time in ages.  
Years of bad judgment written in her tears.  
It made her aware of the golden orbs that studied her face._

Kagome sat in her desk, she had been sleeping well. Until the teacher decided it was best for her to know algorithms instead of dreaming about god knows what. She was still trying to figure out her dream when she felt someone's gaze on her. Looking around she saw InuYasha staring at her, 'what does he want?' she thought to herself, 'we broke up. And he always stares at me as if he were in some sort of pain.'

InuYasha had been actually paying attention to the class when he heard the teacher waking Kagome up. She had been asleep again, and he could tell by the look on her face she had a weird dream. As he watched her look around, he started to get the strange feeling of regret. He needed to apologize, he needed to tell her that it was a mistake. If only she would listen.

After the bell rang, InuYasha tried his hardest to find Kagome. But she slipped out of the room before he had the chance to talk to her. It took him a while, but he was finally able to corner Kagome at her locker.

"Kagome," he said as he walked over to her, "we need to talk."

Slamming her locker shut, "what is it InuYasha? I'm tired and you do know that your delaying me from going home right?"

InuYasha nodded, "we can talk in my car. I'll drive you so that you don't have to walk."

Sighing Kagome agreed, she wasn't stupid enough to turn down a free ride home. Especially because it was snowing outside and she didn't want to get sick again.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked as they got in his car.

"I want to say I'm sorry," he started as he turned the engine on in the car, "I never meant for anything to happen."

Kagome snorted, "Why are you telling me this? That was months ago."

"I know," he said as he took her hand in his, "and I want you to know that there hasn't been a day that hasn't gone by that I don't regret what I did."

Kagome nodded, looking down at her hands. She remembered when they were together, the way their hands fit so perfectly together. It was the only thing she ever thought about.

"Kagome…I know I never said this when we were dating," InuYasha started, she could tell he was scared, "I love you."

Kagome was stunned, she didn't know what to say; she had to get out of the car.

'Kagome…I know I never said this when we were dating,' InuYasha started, she could tell he was scared, 'I love you.'

Kagome woke up with a start. "It was all a dream," she told herself as she got up, until she went into the kitchen for breakfast to find InuYasha sitting at the table with Sango.

"InuYasha," she said angrily, "what are you doing here?"

He didn't give her a answer, instead he rushed over to her and captured her lips in a heart wrenching kiss.

"I can't get you out of my mind," he said kissing her again, "when I close my eyes. I see your hurt face, I smell your tears. Please Kagome, take me back."

After a long walk in the park, and a long conversation. Kagome invited InuYasha back to the apartment. She didn't know why, but as they sat on the sofa, she realized Sango wasn't home.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked, "I don't remember her having a date."

InuYasha laughed, he had gotten Sango to agree to go on a date with Miroku so that him and Kagome could have the place to themselves.

When Kagome sat down again, she sighed. 'I have a feeling something is going to happen tonight.' and before she could say anything to InuYasha, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, pinning her to the sofa, pulling her into the sweetest kiss she ever experienced.

Kagome sighed, and kissed InuYasha back, pulling him closer to her with every moment. Not realizing that he was lifting her off the seat, Kagome instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her into the bedroom.

The next morning, Kagome woke up warmer than usual. But when she looked to her right, she saw InuYasha asleep next to her, his arm's wrapped securely around her waist, his hair falling in his eyes.

'Oh my god!' she thought to herself as she struggled to sit up, 'we didn't! shit! We did!'

InuYasha felt Kagome struggling to sit up, and opened his eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she said as he let her go, she slipped on a robe and left the room.  
Nodding, InuYasha just rolled back over.

"Sango," she said, walking to her friends room, "I'm coming in."

When she entered the room, she saw her friend was barely crawling into bed.

"Hi Kagome."

"Where were you?" Kagome asked, "but who cares you're here now. I have some news."

"I was out," the other girl said, "but what's your news?"

"I slept with InuYasha."

When Kagome and InuYasha were together, he cheated on her with her cousin, Kikyo and even though it was just once. He broke up with Kagome because he couldn't stand the sight of her crying. Kagome knew all of that, but as she told sango about what happned, she felt new tears.

"Kagome you need to talk to him," Sango said.

"I know," she said, "but how can I take him back? Even after we slept together. It's not like we haven't before."

"Yeah," sango said with a grin, "but I can tell you think it's better than before."

Kagome smiled, "it was."

"See," sango said pushing her friend out the door, "now go talk to him."

"InuYasha," she said as she walked back in the bedroom, "we need to talk…"

But before she could finish her statement, InuYasha had her pinned to the door in a searing kiss.

"Kagome Higurashi, I love you more than anything," he said when he pulled away from her, "and I want you to know that before I do this."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, then she saw him get down on ONE KNEE with a small black box in his hand.

"If you deny me this," he said, taking her hand in his, "I'll dye. Literally, because you're all I have left."

"InuYasha we're in high school," she said, "I don't think I'm the only person you'll ever care about."

"No," he said, "but you're the only one I'll feel this way about. Kagome… marry me."

"See it's a good thing you heard him out that day," sango said as she helped Kagome do her hair, "because you wouldn't be getting married now would you?"

"Shut up," Kagome said, as she reapplied her lipstick.

"Anyway," her friend said before walking over to the table where her purse laid, "I wanted to give you this. Because you don't have anything old for the 'tradition.'"

"InuYasha," Kagome said as he poured the wine, "I can't drink that."

"Why?" he asked, "it's not going to kill you."

"I know," she replied, "but it can kill your baby."


End file.
